1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a sheet, and particularly to an image recording device configured to record an image on both sides of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device is configured to record an image on both sides of a recording medium, e.g., a sheet, and comprises a recording unit disposed above a tray. In such an image recording device, a sheet fed from the tray is conveyed by a first roller pair to the recording unit disposed above the tray, and the recording unit records an image on one side of the sheet. The sheet is switched back by a second roller pair disposed downstream of the recording unit and is conveyed to a return path formed between the recording unit and the feed tray. The sheet is conveyed by a third roller pair disposed in the return path to the first roller pair which conveys the sheet to the recording unit. The recording unit records an image on the other side of the sheet. The sheet having images on both sides thereof is discharged by the second roller pair.
Another known image recording device comprises a return unit for returning a sheet, along a return path, to a recording unit for double-sided image recording after the recording unit records an image on one side of the sheet. A roller pair in the return unit pinches the sheet and conveys the sheet again toward the recording unit. By removing a sheet feed tray from a housing and by operating a release lever, a guide defining the return path is opened such that a pinching state between the roller pair is released.